The present invention relates generally to bicycle racks or carriers for carrying bicycles on vehicles. More specifically, the invention relates to bumper or hitch mounted bicycle carriers which are mounted to automobiles, RVs, bus, or the like.
Bumper and/or hitch-mounted bicycle racks or carriers for affixation to vehicles have been known for some time as a means of transporting bicycles, mopeds, and other light weight cycles. These carriers may be removably mounted to the vehicle bumper or may have male pinions for insertion into the frame-mounted female receptacle of a trailer hitch receiver. While such racks are generally mounted to the rear of the transporting vehicle, they may also be front end mounted, or adapted for affixation to the roof of the transporting vehicle.
Generally, such racks have been: adapted to carry more than one bicycle; generally two, either by supporting the bicycle from the wheels on a platform, or by hanging the bicycle from the frame. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,997 discloses a hitch-mounted bike rack wherein an upper arm for supporting the frame of a bicycle is provided with a plurality of holding brackets and a locking arm, so that the bicycle is retained by and hangs free on the rack. Rather than being suspended from the bicycle carrier, U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,927 discloses the alternative design whereby a pluality of transverse support members support a wheel of the bicycle. This design is representative of those wherein one wheel (generally the front wheel) must be removed so that lateral rigidity is provided by securing the front form member to the support member. Another bicycle rack illustrating this feature is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,886 wherein a bicycle is supported by the hitch and the front wheel is removed so that the fork may be secured to the rack.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 369,585 discloses a bicycle rack wherein a clam-shell supporting member supports the cross member of a pair of bicycles.
Conventional prior art bicycle racks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,190,195 and 5,330,084, wherein the upper cross-bar of a bicycle is hung on a pair of hooks affixed to an upright member. The upright member in both cases may be pivoted away from the carrying vehicle for ease of entry into the vehicle, as through a trunk lid or rear hatch. An alternative means of securing the bicycle to the rack is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,932, wherein bicycle wheels are supported in rails, and the bicycle crank arms are retained in an upright post. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,971 discloses a bicycle rack wherein the bicycles are stood on end, with the rear wheel retained in a rail and the front wheel removed and front forks secured to an upper fork mount.
Applicant has determined that bicycle carriers that support the bicycle from a platform provide greater stability and induce less torsional movement than do those racks that suspend the bicycle from the frame. However, as is evident from, for example, the '927 and '886 patents noted above, such carriers provide lateral stability by removing the front wheel and securing the front fork to the carrier. The inherent disadvantages of such devices are apparent: they require a partial disassembly of the bicycle; and because bicycles are somewhat top heavy, the only securement (at the base of the bicycle) creates a large (and potentially destructive) bending moment at the sole point of attachment.
Therefore, there is a need for at bicycle carrier that is easily affixed to a vehicle, provides both upper and lower support for the bicycle, and which requires no disassembly of the bicycle. Additionally, such carrier must be adjustable so as to be usable with a wide range of bicycle frame sizes and designs.